


Tale of a Small Town

by DQLouise



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU with Sailor Scout-esque Power, Adventure, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise
Summary: Tenoh Haruka is about to discover that her love and life have a new meaning. AU. Enjoy.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 8





	Tale of a Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2009 for an English assignment (heavily edited of course) I am finally moving it across to Ao3.

"Goodnight, Haruka," Her mother said as she watched her daughter head to her bedroom. 

"Goodnight, Mum." Haruka stopped and turned back towards her mother. "Hey Mum, what if everybody got what they wanted?" 

"I don't know Haruka, but I hope that if they did they would cherish it."

Haruka's family had always lived in the little town of Jindabyne. They were especially lucky that they lived right next to Lake Jindabyne. Haruka was happy, but like everyone she felt like she wanted something more, something she couldn't have even if she was the richest woman in the world. "What if life was full of action and suspense…?" And with that Haruka fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early the next morning when Hotaru, Haruka's younger sister, decided it was time for her to arise. 

"HARUKA! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Hotaru yelled in her ear. Haruka rolled over and smacked her on the arm, hard. 

"Shut up, it's 7 o'clock in the morning. Let a girl sleep in for once." 

"Mom says breakfast is ready!" Sighing, Haruka pulled her blanket back over her head, fully intending on going back to sleep. 

"Come on sleeping beauty, it's time to get up." Haruka started, she knew that voice wasn't her mother or sister's. Poking her head out she saw Michiru standing there. Surprised, she asked "Why are you here?" 

"I just thought you might need some persuasion to get out of bed." Haruka rolled her eyes and clumsily rolled out of bed. She sauntered over to the bathroom, intending to freshen up and brush her teeth. She took her day clothes in with her, resting them on the counter, she looked in the mirror, 

"Ugh, I need a shower." After showering, as she was towelling herself off she looked out the window, which faced the lake, and saw a strange gurgling. It came as fast as it went. Shocked, Haruka ran out of the bathroom alarmed. 

"Did you see that?"

"Well, someone likes to show off their wild streak." Michiru giggled as Haruka realised she stood naked in front of Michiru. 

"Umm… excuse me." Haruka said from behind her hands, which were trying to hide her beet red face, she raced back into the bathroom. When she was back in the bathroom she looked at herself in shame.  _ "Well, you just made a total fool of yourself in front of Michiru. Congratulations!."  _ Haruka mentally head slapped herself.

After finally composing and dressing herself, Haruka came out to see Michiru still waiting in her room.

"What made you come racing out here in such a rush?" Michiru asked.

"Oh it was nothing, just seeing things I guess. Leftover dreams perhaps." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Why are you here again, Michiru?"

"We're going out to the middle of the lake to study the water for class, remember?" Haruka nodded. Her mind went back to what she may or may not have seen out on the lake. She was so caught up in her thoughts as they walked into the kitchen, that she sat down directly on her sister's lap. Hotaru poked her on the side, hard. 

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked. 

"Um hello, you're sitting on me. GET OFF!" She jumped up, apologising. Michiru giggled behind her hand. Haruka looked at her, "Shut up."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Haruka and Michiru were making their way down to the lake, they bumped into, or rather ran into, Usagi. Usagi had a habit of not looking where she was going and accidentally running into people, she was probably the clumsiest person in town. Both her and Michiru landed hard on the ground. 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Michiru, Haruka. I wasn't looking where I was going!" Haruka smiled as she gave Michiru and Usagi a hand to get up. 

"It's always lovely to run into you Usagi." Usagi pouted as she dusted off her clothes.

"I'm trying to get better at watching where I'm going." They laughed, and continued down to the boat shed next to the lake.

When they reached the boat shed, Haruka reached for her keys and opened it. Being a rather strong person, Haruka dragged the boats down to the water's edge. Michiru was checking her bag to make sure that she had everything. 

"Oh dear, I've left the microscope at home, I'll have to run back and get it. I'll be back in about 15 minutes." 

"Okay, I'll be here." Haruka replied. She sat down on the pier and gazed out over the lake. Running a hand through her sandy blonde hair, she stared out over the lake, not really seeing.

She got so lost in thought that she didn't notice the water had started to churn and gurgle. A splash of water hit her right between the eyes; this shook her from her musings. 

"What the hell?" She jumped up and squinted towards the agitated water. It started glowing, not sure what was going on Haruka turned around and started running back up the path toward town.

She ran into Michiru who was just making her way back to the lake when she saw Haruka running quickly towards her, "Haruka, what in the world is going on?" 

"I have no idea, but the lake is doing something weird and we have to get out of here!" From behind them, they heard a loud splash and a scream, that sounded like nails screeching down a chalkboard. Michiru looked up, dropping the bag holding the microscope, hearing it smash as it hit the hard concrete ground. 

Haruka turned around and saw a huge thing coming out of the water. It looked like a giant whirlpool with a face. The face has the most evil grin on it. 

They both stood there staring. 

"We have to alert the town! Who knows what that thing is!" Haruka said. Michiru nodded and turned to run, but something caught her hand. She turned around to see Haruka had grabbed her hand. Haruka leaned in and caught Michiru's lips with her own. "I love you, Michiru." 

"I love you too, Haruka." They both looked at each other for a moment then started to run as they heard the scream again.

On the lake, the evil water spirit had finally released itself from the watery depths, bursting forth to track down the filthy human that trapped it down there thousands of years ago.

Haruka stopped running suddenly. Michiru turned to find Haruka on the ground, clutching her head in pain. 

"HARUKA! What's wrong?" She asked, alarmed.

"I don't know, my head just all of a sudden started hurting." Haruka gasped, the pain easing.

"There is something going on, I don't know what but I have to get to the bottom of it." She said in a low voice. "Keep going down to the town and try to get them out of here. I'll go and get family. We will meet up on Jindabyne Hill."

Michiru nodded, she leaned in and gave Haruka a long kiss. 

"Be careful." 

As Michiru ran off, Haruka tried to make sense of the things rushing through her head. Her vision blanked out for a moment and the scenery changed ever so slightly.

_ "Evil spirit of Lake Jindabyne I hereby sentence you to imprisonment by the Uranian court!"  _ Haruka shook her head and the scenery righted. 

"Was that my father?" She was confused. When she was a little girl her mother had told her that her father had to go away for a long time. A few years later, they received a letter saying that he had unfortunately been killed in battle, and sent them his possessions. What did it mean? And what was the Uranian Court?

Her head started to hurt again, the pain concentrated in the centre of her forehead, she couldn’t see it but there was a soft dark blue light glowing on her forehead. She closed her eyes trying to make the pain go away

In front of her a soft light began to glow, it got brighter and brighter till the light penetrated her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes to see a ghostly figure standing in front of her. As the figure solidified Haruka recognised him. It was her father.

"My Daughter, I know you must have many questions. I cannot answer them all but I must tell you about this town and its history. Many years ago you mother and I ventured from our original planet, Uranus, to settle here on Earth and raise a family. I did not know at the time that there was an evil spirit that lived in the lake. We are descendants of the royal line of Uranus, and we have access to powers that have been dormant in you. When we arrived, our power disturbed the spirit causing it to go into a rage and attack the town, devouring souls and destroying everything. I was able to seal it away deep within the lake. 

You now know who you are, Haruka. I am King Tenoh Soun of Uranus. You, as my daughter, are Princess Tenoh Haruka of Uranus and with that you are also Sailor Uranus, Guardian of wind and the sky." A ball appeared in front of Haruka and it glowed dark blue and gold. A wand appeared, it had a blue handle with a gold ball at the base, and a dark blue plant shaped top that had a gold star on top of it with the symbol of Uranus engraved. 

"This is yours, you must use it to transform into Sailor Uranus. You can defeat the spirit, and save the town. I cannot stay any longer. I love you, my daughter. Goodbye" He slowly disappeared.

Haruka grabbed hold of the wand and wiped the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she got up and quickly ran towards her house. When she got there she gathered her mother and sister in the kitchen and told them what was happening and what just happened to her.

"Mum, Hotaru, I need you to get out of here now! The lake's spirit has been released." She said.

"Oh my, Hotaru, grab a bag we must leave." Her mother said.

Haruka looked at her mother, “Father appeared before me and told me what happened. He gave me this and said I would be able to defeat the spirit.”

Tamika, took her daughter’s hands in her own and said, “I know you can. We’ll help keep the town safe.”

“I told Michiru to meet us at Jindabyne Hill, so lead the town there” Tamika nodded. Taking Hotaru’s hand, they all hugged and went in the opposite directions. 

As she ran back towards the lake, another bolt of pain hit her and she fell clutching her head. Her vision changed yet again, showing her father battling the evil spirit.   
  
_ "You'll never be able to defeat me!" The spirit sneered at Soun, but he stood tall. Power started to gather between her father’s hands and he shouted at the spirit,  _

_ "URANUS IMPRISONMENT ATTACK!" A huge blast of light assaulted Haruka's eyes. She saw the blast crash into the spirit, swirling around it dragging it into the depths of the lake. The spirit screamed, curing Soun as it fought against the power. _

_ “I will break free one day and seek my revenge! No one will be safe!” An unexpected blast of water suddenly struck Soun in the chest. The spirit was trapped but Soun lay on the ground unmoving. _

Haruka gasped as her vision went back to normal. Tears gathered in her eyes and she finally knew what happened to her father. She got out the wand and climbed to her feet. A voice whispered in her ear, "Raise you wand and cry out 'Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

Haruka stood tall, raised the wand into the air and yelled "Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" A large flash of light engulfed Haruka and then disappeared. Sailor Uranus, looked towards the lake and started making her way towards it.

Michiru had just made it back to where Haruka was and watched as she transformed. She felt a huge tug on her heart and stopped to watch in shock. 

Sailor Uranus embraced the new power running through her veins. She reached the lake and shouted, "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The spirit turned to face her. 

"I am the spirit of Jindabyne Lake. Who are you?"

"I am Tenoh Haruka, Princess of Uranus, and Guardian of Wind and Sky. You killed my father!" 

Her eyes welled up with tears again, finally knowing the truth.

“And now you are going to pay the price.”

"So you are the offspring of that so-called King." It laughed. Burning anger welled up inside Haruka.

"I am going to send you back where you came from, you EVIL SPIRIT!"

"Oh really you're just a little girl!" It sneered at her.

"SHUT UP. I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER'S DEATH NO MATTER WHAT!" Feeling all the power, she dipped into it and the words appeared in her head, 

"WORLD SHAKING!" 

A huge burst of gold light jumped forth from her hands and straight towards the spirit. It hit it right in the stomach. 

"AAARRGGGHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, TENOH! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND COME BACK FOR YOU!"

"Oh no, you won't!" She yelled back at it. Closing her eyes she held the wand to her chest.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF URANUS, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO DEFEAT THIS EVIL SPIRIT AND RETURN THIS TOWN TO PEACE. URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" A huge gold light erupted from Haruka's shaking hands. The spirit screamed and was swallowed up by the golden light. Michiru just stood there feeling her partner's huge burst of energy.

The people of the town were looking down from the top of the hill to the lake. No one had expected a ball of light to erupt from the shore, but it did. Shielding their eyes, Haruka's mother and sister watched the display, knowing it was Haruka down there. When the light faded, they heard a scream and the spirit disappeared. 

As the light faded, Haruka stood panting, her legs began to give way and she fell to the ground, unconscious. The transformation faded and she was left in her normal clothes. Michiru ran over to her. Pulling out her cell phone and rang the ambulance service to send an ambulance to take Haruka to the hospital.

Seeing that the spirit had disappeared, Tamika and Hotaru started to make their way back to the town. The towns' people followed, hurrying back to their homes and shops to check their belongings. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a white room, next to her was the sleeping face of Michiru. 

"How long have I been out of it?" Michiru gasped in surprise and threw herself on Haruka. 

"It's been three weeks. What on earth happened out there? What was that power you used?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know..." Michiru moved back and the transformation wand fell out. Haruka stared at it. 

"Michi, what is that?" Haruka looked at Michiru.

“I’m not sure, I found it laying next to you when you collapsed. I picked it up and kept it safe.” She handed it to Haruka who took it.

Memories flashed before Haruka’s eyes when she touched the wand. 

“My father is…. Was the King of the planet Uranus. The spirit of the lake was attacking the town and he imprisoned it, however just before it was fully locked away, it managed to kill him. I had a vision of him and he told me I am Sailor Uranus, Guardian of the Wind and Sky and that I had the power to defeat the spirit. Was I able to defeat it?”

Michiru held Haruka’s free hand, “Yes it is gone for good. This is amazing, you are from another planet. I can’t quite believe it. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you though. I love you and I was so scared when it tried to attack you.”

“I’m so sorry I had to put you through that. But I am stronger now I can protect you and the whole town. I love you so much.” Haruka pulled Michiru towards her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.    
  
Breaking the kiss, Michiru moved further onto the bed, climbing on and straddling Haruka’s waist. Haruka placed her hands on Michiru’s hips grasping loosely as Michiru moved down and started kissing Haruka's long pale neck. Haruka moaned. 

Slowly Haruka moved her hands up towards Michiru's beasts and started to fondle them through the fabric of her shirt. Michiru moaned into Haruka's neck. In a matter of seconds the blankets were pushed back and their clothes were strewn all about the room. 

Haruka looked up at Michiru and smiled fondly. Licking her lips, Haruka leaned up and started kissing and sucking on Michiru's neck and breasts. Michiru moaned, "I love you Ruka! I want you." 

Haruka suddenly flipped them so she was on top and moved her thigh so that it was rubbing against Michiru's core. Michiru groaned and ground her hips into Haruka's thigh. 

Haruka kissed her way down Michiru's body briefly stopping at her breasts to suck and nibble at her nipples, earning breathy gasps and small moans at the action. She moved down towards her belly button, kissing and tonguing the skin as she got closer to her wet mound. Michiru gasped.

"Yes, Haruka yes!" 

Haruka carefully opened her wet folds and licked the entrance. Michiru's hips bucked. Haruka put one finger at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Michiru groaned and bucked her hips wildly, slowly rising towards bliss. 

When Haruka added another finger, Michiru was in bliss. Michiru started seeing stars and bucked her hips in time with Haruka's pumping. Haruka felt Michiru's walls contracting around her fingers, so she bent her head and started sucking on Michiru's clit. 

Michiru screamed Haruka's name as she came, and Haruka lapped up all the juices that exploded from her partner. Michiru slowly came down from her high and proceeded to do the same thing that Haruka did to her.

When they had finished, they both redressed themselves and climbed into the bed next to each other, just content to lay in each other's arms.

Haruka's Mother walked in. "Oh Haruka you're awake, thank goodness." 

"Mum, why did you not tell me the truth about our family and Dad." Haruka asked.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought we would never see that spirit again, that your father had defeated it completely." Haruka nodded.

“It has been completely defeated now.”

Tamika and Hotaru stayed for a while as they discussed what happened and what it meant for Haruka now, before heading home for the evening. Michiru decided to stay. 

She bent down and kissed Haruka. "I love you Haruka and I always will." 

"I Love you too Michiru." and with that they slept happily through the night.

The next morning Tamika and Hotaru were back. "The doctor says you can come home today." Hotaru said, smiling. "I am really happy that you didn't get hurt, Haru.”

"Aww, thank you Taru.” Haruka hugged her sister tightly.

That night, when they got home, Haruka was still feeling a little weak from the happenings of three weeks ago and the last night with Michiru. She ate her dinner quietly then retired to bed. 

_ "Why did this happen to me?" _ She wondered. 

_ "Who knows what tomorrow may bring, as long as I have Michiru and my family everything should be okay." _

A calming feeling suddenly engulfed her and she fell asleep.

The End


End file.
